Fennekin, Shin, and the birth of a running gag
by Luckenhaft
Summary: Shinryu is used to ending up in strange situations, but this one might take the cake. As long as you don't count the time Shinryu woke up in Johto handcuffed to Mewtwo, and Will on the run from Team Rocket, psycho fangirls, and a pissed off overpowered blonde.


**LittleKing9512: How's it going everyone? I decided I wanted to do a one shot for one of the gen VI starters. The one I will be getting as soon as Pokemon X, and Y version makes it to America. Fennekin-san! :)**

**Shinryu: Just get on with the fic. :(**

**LittleKing9512: What's with you?**

**Shinryu: That little bi- (Pauses, and glares at the younger readers.) shonen stole my hat. **

**LittleKing9512: Whatever. I don't own pokemon. If I did then (Pauses, and thinks for a second.) I got nothing. (Shrugs.)**

* * *

"I don't know where I am." A monotone voice spoke aloud.

"Seriously I really don't know where I am." A teen dressed in a black Tuxedo, with red trimming, along with a white scarf around his neck said loudly in a slightly irratated tone. The teen wore simple looking black shoes, and carried a black backpack on his back. He covered his short straight midnight black hair with his rather unique hat that bore an uncanny resemblance to a Honchkrow's crest head. The dark sunglasses the teen was wearing made it impossible to determine what color his eyes were, but they were probably unremarkable.

"I have never been in this region before." The teen said scanning the area around him taking note of the obvious fact he must be in some sort of forest. After walking some more the teen found a log near a tree, and decided to give his arse a rest.

"Now let's recap Shin." The teen said to himself as he thought back to the events of the previous night, "I was at Castelia City, in Unova when this hot chick walked up to me, and asked me if I wanted to come to her place." The teen thought with a smile thinking back to one of his greatest passions. Woman.

The teen's smile disappeared as he remembered what happened after that, "Then when we got to the chick's apartment he ripped off his wig then him, and his ninja pals jumped me. Stupid bishonen Shadow Triad." The teen said the last part with a snarl remembering how many close calls he had over the years with bishonens.

The teen crossed his arms, and decided he might need to be a bit more careful when he is looking for strange, "I'm pretty sure if Cheren or Elesa knew what was happening to me they would make some sort of joke about how my 'manwholing' has finally come back to bite me in the arse."

It was at this meeting that tragedy struck as a yellow blur shot out from a bush behind the teen, and crashed into him forcing the teen to become reaquanted with something that would remind the teen of his longtime rival, the ground.

"What the fudge!" The teen growled as he pushed himself up off the ground to see his would be attacker. Only for said attacker to assist in helping the teen's face reunite with the ground.

"This is getting old fast." The teen muttered not attempting to get back up as he heard what sounded like giggling. The teen raised his head so he could see his attacker only to widen his eyes, "HOLY CRAP! ZORUARK, AND NINETAILS HAD A MUTANT BABY!"

That stopped the little yellow fox pokemon snickering in it's tracks. In response the little yellow fox pokemon growled before moving closer to the teen, and aquanted the teen with it's Flamethrower.

"Ow." The teen muttered as he exhaled a puff of smoke. This wasn't enough punishment the little yellow fox pokemon thought, and decided to add insult to injury by snatching the teen's hat before he could get up, turned around, and dashed away into another bush.

For a few moments the teen just layed there, and stare at the empty space where the little yellow fox pokemon was deep in thought. I would like to take the time now to highlight a certain quality about the teen. While a younger teen of questionable maturity, and inteligence is okay with a pokemon taking their hat, this older smarter teen isn't as mature when it comes to his hat.

"THAT BISHONEN STOLE MY HAT! IT WILL DIE!" The teen roared as he sprang up off of the ground, and chased after the little yellow fox pokemon intent on reclaiming his hat, and getting revenge on the 'bishonen'. One good thing that came from this day was that a beautiful new bond would be born between this teen, and the little yellow fox pokemon... as soon as the teen got his hat back, and got his revenge of course.

"Fennekin!"

"DIE YOU BISHONEN!"

The following explosion that destroyed the entire forest should be ignored since it isn't helping my point.

* * *

**LittleKing9512: ****That was fun. :)**

**Shinryu: Not for me. That bishonen is stalking me now trying to take my hat again. (Twitching uncontrollably paranoid about his hat.)**

**LittleKing9512: We could make this into a running gag you know?**

**Shinryu: NO!**

**LittleKing9512: Yes. (Turns to the readers, and smiles.) The morale of this one shot is that some of the most powerful bonds between a trainer, and a pokemon are born from the strangest first encounters. That, and Shinryu is really paranoid about his hat.**

**Shinryu: IT'S NOT FUNNY! (Glares at me.)**

**Fennekin: Fenne! (Pounces, and steals Shinryu's hat again, then runs away.)**

**Shinryu: My hat! You bishonen! Give it BACK! (Chases after Fennekin.)**

**LittleKing9512: This is definately becoming a running gag. **


End file.
